I Don't Know How I feel?
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Yaoi traditional parings . Our five confused little soldiers discover the mystery that is love and all that goes with it. 1x2 and 3x4.
1. And So Our Story Begins

It's been a while since I used the traditional partner parings so I looked threw my library of fan art and got my ass inspired. See I can write traditional pairings if I want. The first chapter is all Heero and Duo nothing really happens it's just setting everything up so expect much plot. I will be updating this soon so don't worry. I hope you like two. Ja.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi, OOC, Blood that's is for chapter one.  
  
Aishi Say "Never underestimate the power of a smile."  
  
######################################################################  
  
Duo sighed as Heero stepped out of Wing getting the other pilot's attention." Why are you here?" Heero asked turning.  
  
Duo placed his hands on his hips ignoring the small med pack he was caring. "Is that anyway to greet your partner? Wufei's been nicer." Heero ignored him as he pulled his left glove off the right stuck so he pulled it off with his teeth. "Oh don't you even start acting like the old you."  
  
"Old me?" Heero asked leaning against the railing frowning at his bleeding palm.  
  
"Yes old you bad. Give it here?" Duo demanded holding out his hand. Heero blinked at him. "Come on I got the kit now let me see?" Heero blinked at him again but held out his hand. "I guess we should be thankful you only hurt you hand."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Oh yeah Quatre and Wufei just got in today."  
  
"And Trowa?"  
  
"He's in his room nursing some nastily slash down his leg."  
  
"When did this happen?"  
  
"Hum.let's see?" Duo carefully cleaned the shallow cut as he thought. "Well he had a mission last night and like the intensive jerk he is he wouldn't let me come with so now he has a nice long shallow reminder on why we have partners."  
  
"You sound almost pleased he was injured?"  
  
Duo started wrapping Heero's hand. "No. it's just you two drive me nuts sometimes with your I can do it alone crap." He sighed. "And you know you guys never learn any thing the easy way.God I sound like someone's father."  
  
"It's.sweet you worry about us Duo but Trowa can take of himself."  
  
"Ah hun the two who can take care of themselves always seem to be the one's getting hurt. Why do you think that is?"  
  
"You're just mad because you didn't get to shoot the hell out of Dolls."  
  
"Yeah so? Look I worry, not as much as Quatre but I still do. I've lost two families to war I don't want to lose another."  
  
"Come now Duo if fellow Gundam pilots can't kill each other what chance do Dolls have?"  
  
"Good boy." Duo praised patting Heero's head. "Work on that sense of humor. There all done was that so bad?"  
  
Heero examined his hand. "Not bad."  
  
Duo blushed slightly. "Thanks. With a partner like you I figure I need that skill sometime and look I was right."  
  
Heero laughed patting Duo's shoulder. "Yes you were right come on you can tell what you did to piss off Wufei over some coffee."  
  
"Sure thing. You'll love this one."  
  
######################################################################  
  
If you want to know what Duo did you have to leave a review and wait for chapter two. If I were you I'd put me on that Author Alert thing so you'll know the second I update. Ja Minna. 


	2. A Sword Swing Madman

Well look who's back? Hey. Well this is chapter two so feel free to look around. I really don't know why I waste my time writing humorous little openings since no one ever reads them. It hurts it really dose but what can you do? Those who read this will learn something those who don't.let's not go there. For those who have patently waited to see what Duo did I can only hope you find it as amusing as I do. This chapter will be longer I swear and the other pairing will come into play to though not right away. Hope it was worth the wait people.  
  
WARNINGS: Yaoi still here, OOC still here, Blood still here to, Langue ooh something new,  
  
Aishi Say "Have I got your attention now?" John from FarScape  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Sure thing. You'll love this one."  
  
"Oh I'm sure I will Duo."  
  
"Ok see Wufei was like a total bitch yesterday so since he left for the Sank today I decided to pay him back."  
  
"You have too much free time Duo." Heero informed him pouring himself a mug of coffee and sitting down at the table.  
  
"You know Trowa told me the same thing a few days ago go fig? Anyway back to story time. You know how Nataku was taken to the other bay to be repaired and cleaned right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Of course you do. Well since I have so much free time I decided to customize Nataku in my own way."  
  
"Duo what did you do to it?"  
  
"I didn't break it or nothing really Heero. See first I wrapped the whole this in toilet paper this toke me like half a day."  
  
"Duo why?"  
  
"Wait I ain't done. Then I used pink silly string and drew pansies all over it before giving it pink hair and a clown nose."  
  
"He's going to kill you."  
  
"Will you save your comments till I'm done please? Thank you. Then I toke some shaving cream and made peace signs to go with the pretty flowers. It's a clown hippie mummy. Nice hun? Ok I'm done."  
  
Heero blinked at him sweat dropping before shaking his head. "He is going to kill you and I will not save you this time."  
  
"He's not going to kill me he dosen't fight children remember?"  
  
"One he'll fight a fellow pilot Trowa and I know this for a fact and two you're seventeen hardly a child."  
  
"When did Wufei and Trowa go at it? Oh never mind I'll ask him myself. You really won't save me?"  
  
"I saved you when you egged Nataku for Halloween and when you tinseled it for Christmas and when you confettied it for New Years I'm done. I should not have to protect you in our home as well as in battle."  
  
"But Heero I'm you're partner?"  
  
"I mean it Duo. You have to think before you act."  
  
"But I'm an American I love acting without thinking."  
  
"And Wufei likes to swing a sword at you. I'm going to bed."  
  
"You're so mean to me!"  
  
"Former assassins are not known for their moral characters Duo. Maybe you can pay Trowa to protect you?"  
  
"Mercs aren't known for morals either Heero?"  
  
"True but he may be in the mood for a rematch."  
  
"You're a jerk Heero."  
  
"Duo no baka."  
  
"Love you to."  
  
Heero smiled. "Good night Duo."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You'll feel bad when my head is mounted on Wufei's wall." Heero only laughed as he walked away. "Jerk!"  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Trowa what did you do to your leg?"  
  
Trowa looked up from rewrapping it. "It's nothing just a really long scratch."  
  
Quatre sat down on the foot of the bed large teal eyes focused on the half wrapped calf. "No kidding. Do I even want to know?"  
  
"Probably not. How was the Sank?" Trowa asked as he went back to wrapping his leg.  
  
"Well not too bad but I would have preferred you being there with me."  
  
"Next time Cat."  
  
"As it stands we're due for a week or so of free time and Wufei is exhausted but I'm not sure why? I guess the Sank dosen't agree with him." Quatre glance at his partner trying to take his mind off the slight sting he felt in his own leg. A pair of cutoffs he assumed had been a pair of jeans damaged during some mission or in some fight replaced his normal tight jeans. The normal turtleneck was replace with a lose long sleeved button down he had recently taking to wearing. This one was navy blue it's sleeves rolled up and the top two buttons unbuttoned. Quatre sighed absently this outfit showed off his partner's well-defined form as well as the rest of his clothes did.  
  
"Something wrong Quatre?"  
  
Quatre jumped slightly as his train of thought was broken. "No, I was just thinking."  
  
Trowa nodded wrapping his arms loosely around his raised leg. "So did you want something in particular?"  
  
"No. Duo said you were home so I decided I would come to see you I finally got the chance. How are you?"  
  
Trowa rested his chin on his knee. "Other then leg I'm just fine. You worry too much Cat."  
  
"You're my partner how I could not worry?" Trowa shrugged. "My point exactly. Is Kathrine still mad at me?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes. She is isn't she?"  
  
"She's over the I want to kill him faze and the feed him to Kitty faze."  
  
"Oh.Maybe it wasn't wise to tell her about the Zero?.No she had a right to know."  
  
"True, but you probably should have let me tell her."  
  
"I know but I felt I had to tell her. Form now on you tell her all the bad news."  
  
"Sure thing. So any luck with the search for you mother?"  
  
"I found some old diaries of her's but I haven't read them yet. I've also found some boxes with her hand writing on them to but I've been too afraid to open them."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She's dead and I feel wrong looking threw her stuff without her permission."  
  
"You're her son don't you think she would want you to know who she was?"  
  
"Was being the key word. I only have a few memories of her. The one I remember the most is a feeling of joy mixed with just a hint of sadness almost regret."  
  
"She was probably sad she wouldn't be there to watch you grow up."  
  
"You really think so? Father said she died when I was very young."  
  
"So did mine. Kathy said I was about two. I have no memories of my mother."  
  
Quatre place a hand on Trowa's. "I'm sorry. Truthfully I'm afraid of what I might find out. I have an image of her that I've built form what my sisters told me what if I'm wrong?"  
  
"Quatre from what you told me Iria would never have lied to you. Trust your instincts they have yet to fail you."  
  
Quatre sighed. "I'll sleep on it. I'll tell you what I decide in the morning ok?"  
  
"Sure. Good night Quatre."  
  
"Good night Trowa."  
  
Trowa sighed as he rested his forehead on his leg. "I can not morn that which I do not miss." He whispered. "Sorry Quatre."  
  
######################################################################  
  
"Yo Tro how's the leg?"  
  
"It's fine Duo."  
  
"And what did we learn?"  
  
"Shoot the red Dolls from far away." Trowa answered sipping his coffee.  
  
"No we were supposed to say solo dosen't mean we can't take someone with them."  
  
"Solo means alone Duo."  
  
"I know what it means ok?" Duo snapped. Trowa blinked at him. "Sorry I was thinking about my Solo. He was a stubborn bastard to."  
  
"If it makes you fell any better you can come with me next time."  
  
"It dose and thanks." Duo glanced at the black jean shorts Trowa wearing.  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
"Hun? Oh nothing I'm just not used to seeing your legs."  
  
Trowa arched an eyebrow at him. "What?"  
  
"I'm used to the tight jean look which my partner seems to have adopted from you. Which is just fine because you both have nice legs."  
  
"Thanks. So why are you up this early?"  
  
"Well it is ten something. Hey Tro can I ask you a favor?"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Can you keep Wufei from killing me?"  
  
"And why would he kill you?"  
  
"You haven't seen Nataku yet hun?"  
  
"Ah. You know one of these days he'll go after your suit."  
  
"Maybe but you've already done the worst someone could do to him when you blew him up on TV like that."  
  
"I had to Duo and it was your own fault for not hiding it."  
  
"What like you did hide it then forget where you hid the damn thing? Oh dude I'm so sorry I didn't."  
  
"Forget about it Duo I don't mind."  
  
"Dude I don't think I could just let it go like you did. Of course I'm also big on that whole grudge thing."  
  
"So I've noticed."  
  
"Look I've forgiven you for the whole Death Scythe thing besides I'd never touch your Gundam."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Dude come on I so don't want to see you mad."  
  
"Duo it's just a suit."  
  
"Ah hun you say that now and. Oh hey Heero, Cat"  
  
"What are you up to now Duo?" Heero asked sitting down across from him.  
  
"Tro and I were just talking. Tell 'em Tro?"  
  
"We were."  
  
"See told ya." Duo teased as Quatre sat down beside Trowa. "I don't get into trouble all the time."  
  
"No more like half."  
  
"Whose side are you on Tro?" Trowa grinned before sipping his coffee. "Harsh man."  
  
"Duo really he is right you get to trouble more then the rest of us combined."  
  
"For your information Heero I like being and getting out of trouble."  
  
"DUO!!!!!"  
  
"In that case you'll be in Heaven very soon?" Heero teased.  
  
"Which one? Trowa asked.  
  
"Both of you stop it." Quatre chided.  
  
"DUO WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY NATAKU?" Wufei demand from the doorway large cured sword in his right hand.  
  
"Mornin' Wufei." Duo greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Don't you even try and play innocent! HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE MEMORY OF NATAKU OVER AND OVER WITH NO REMORSE WHAT SO EVER?  
  
"Memory? What are you talking about man it's just a machine really? I'm sorry I promise I won't do it anymore ok just put the over grown steak knife down hun?"  
  
"There will no more talking I will have my Justice!" Wufei hissed eyes narrowed.  
  
"Wufei please drop the sword? Duo didn't mean it really." Quatre pleaded staying behind Trowa.  
  
"I will NOT! I will have my justice and none of you will stop me!"  
  
"Look Wufei I really am sorry."  
  
Wufei screamed as he lunged chopping the round table in half.  
  
"Wufei please stop this?" Quatre pleaded stepping in front of him. Wufei pushed him aside and into Heero knocking them both to the ground.  
  
"Wufei come on this is nuts?" Duo cried as he back up into the wall sword's tip mere inches from his throat. He winced when it was pulled back only to blinked when it froze.  
  
"Wufei calm down we still have need of Duo."  
  
"Tro that's harsh man."  
  
Wufei growl as he slammed his heal into Trowa's wounded leg getting a hiss. Trowa twisted Wufei wrist until he released the sword before pushing him to the floor.  
  
"Wufei what was all that about? What could Duo have done to you suit to make you this upset? We've never seen you this upset before?" Quatre asked kneeling down beside Wufei.  
  
"Nataku." Wufei mutter trembling.  
  
"What about it Wufei? You can tell me can't you Wufei?"  
  
Wufei looked up at Quatre. "Nataku was my wife."  
  
"Wait just a.?" Heero clammed a hand over Duo's mouth.  
  
"She died protecting our colony before the war even began. Later that very colony self destructed right in front of me. Hero sprit lives on in my Nataku."  
  
"Wufei buddy if you would have told me that the first time I never would have never touched it again. I just assumed you were a don't touch my stuff kind of guy. I really am sorry."  
  
Wufei looked up at Duo. "I should have told you something. I am sorry as well."  
  
"I clean it up good as new."  
  
"Thank you Duo."  
  
"Well that's all well and good but look at the table?"  
  
"Just buy a new one Cat."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Well at lest there won't be anymore property damage for a while."  
  
"Well gotta go. Hold all my calls ok?" Duo called running off.  
  
"Sorry about the table Quatre."  
  
"It's ok no one was hurt. Next time please be more considerate of the furniture?"  
  
"I will. After I put this back I will be helping Duo."  
  
"What exactly did he do Heero?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'll tell you two in the living room."  
  
######################################################################  
  
End again. Wasn't that fun? Any way hopefully chapter 3 won't take me so long to get up. I feel bad for picking on Wufei so much in my work but it's just so damn easy. There won't be much Duo vs. Wufei in chapter 3 but I'm hoping to get them fighting again in chapter 4. If you have any ideas please pass them along. Ja Minna. 


End file.
